Camp: BFF!
by Rinettoh
Summary: Bad boy Seifer and Boy Scout Zell have never been the best of friends, but when their constant bickering hits breaking point, Squall and the gang decide that drastic action must take place. With the rest as mediators, how will Zell and Seifer survive 'camp: BFF' the camp designed to turn foe to friend? Could romance sprout along the way? Please R&R. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue: The incident

**Camp: BFF**

**Bad boy Seifer and Boy Scout Zell have never been the best of friends, but when their constant bickering hits breaking point, Squall and the gang decide that drastic action must take place. With the rest as mediators, how will Zell and Seifer survive 'camp: BFF' the camp designed to turn foe to friend? Rated M for language.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own FFVIII or anything related to FF in general, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics….I'd be making canons :D**

Prologue: The incident.

It was a bright and beautiful Friday afternoon, the warm sun rays danced upon the acres of wildflowers littering the Balamb continent while a cool sea breeze wafted through the town, cooling the affects from the sun. It was the perfect weather for flying a kite, gardening, sunbathing or training outdoors.

"So why am I stuck with you two losers, again?"

Seifer groaned, resting his head in his hands as the other two members of the study group were revising notes and working on written reports.

"Because I have a 5000 word report due at the end of the today, dumbass" Squall murmured from behind the monitor of his laptop. "I'm almost done, so can you shut it for 10 more minutes?"

Seifer sighed out of pure boredom. "Yeah, yeah…just hurry the fuck up, I'm hungry." Seifer grabbed a felt tip marker and began doodling on the desk.

"Me too…" the ever energetic Zell Dintch declared rocking back on his chair. "I hope the cafeteria still has hotdogs left….I'm starving."

Seifer chuckled to himself. "Heh albeit you're always hungry for hotdogs Zell, even the little ones" he remarked, continuing to doodle on the desk.

Zell clenched a fist and hit the desk with it, "Squall! Seifer's making gay innuendo jokes again!" He tried to peep at what Seifer was drawing but Seifer defensively covered the doodle with his free hand.

"Knock it off you idiots, I'm almost done." Squall replied. "And don't listen to Seifer…he's just being a dick." Squall felt that his words completely sailed over their heads as he glanced away from his laptop screen to see the two of them bickering over what Seifer had drawn on the desk. Sighing, Squall saved his report into the SeeD admissions folder and proceeded to shut down the computer.

"You're such an asshole! Get rid of that!" Zell barked, as Seifer laughed, obviously his efforts at pissing off Zell with his doodling had been fruitful.

Squall eyed the doodle as he slipped his laptop into his satchel. The drawing was a small, badly-drawn picture of Zell holding a pair of rather phallic looking hotdogs with a speech bubble saying: "I LIKE HOTDOGS". Squall rolled his eyes, _"good grief….I _can't_ believe this guy is older than me..."_

"Get RID of that shit, Seifer!"

"Make me, chicken!"

"WHAT did you call ME?"

"I said chicken, bawk bawwk!"

Squall's eyes darted around the library as other students and SeeD alike began either laughing or whispering to each other, their eyes glued on Zell and Seifer's behaviour. It seemed neither of them could go anywhere without creating some kind of ruckus. _"I am so done babysitting these two…" _ The brunette thought as he began making his way out of the library, the other two following behind, still at each other's throats.

Since Seifer and Zell were always ending up in the disciplinary chambers of the school for disruption and other minor offences (like being loud, running in hallways and getting items confiscated for example), headmaster Cid thought best that instead of wasting the disciplinary committee's time…it was a better idea for either Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine or Rinoa to _monitor_ their behaviour from time to time and to use force when necessary (something the disciplinary committee couldn't do). Basically it was like babysitting and this time it was Squalls turn.

"Hey! I thought we were going to the cafeteria man!" Zell whined.

The black clad brunette turned and shot the tattooed blonde a deadpanned look. "We _are_ we're just going to the labs first because I gotta put back the laptop." He replied, the annoyance in his tone rising.

"Tch, I don't see why I have to tag along with you geeks though." Seifer grumbled, following. "What a waste of time."

"It's because you can't control yourself."

"_What_ did you say, chicken wuss?" Seifer replied petulantly. "_I_ can't control myself? That's rich coming from you"

"You heard me, asshole"

Squall quickened his pace, walking as fast as he could since the garden did not permit running. As he made it to the labs, he instructed the two to not fight and if they did, he'd personally see to it that they both be on rubbish pick-up duty for a month.

As they entered the labs, Squall placed the laptop back onto the charging station and walked over to the cabinet behind the chargers. Opening it, he grabbed a small cylindrical bottle of fish food. He glanced around the empty and lab and tucked the fish food into his pocket.

"Yo, check it out! The fish is playing dead!"

"What're you talking about, dumbass?"

"Haha Leviathan is so funny…look its playing dead haha!"

"…."

"hm?"

"Fish don't play dead, retard. It's actually dead."

"Oh. Shit."

A flustered Zell glanced around nervously; so far there was no sign of Squall yet. It was no secret to anyone (no matter how Squall tried to conceal it), Squall loved that fish. Zell noticed Squall hanging around the labs just before curfew every night, feeding and watching the fish. He even named it Leviathan, after the aquatic guardian force deity…although in Zell's opinion the fish looked more like a 'Steve' than any other name. Unlike the other fishes that swam in fountains of Balamb garden, this fish had its own tank and everything. Zell was pretty sure that Squall even picked out the little gunblade ornament inside the tank. He knew Squall would freak once he found out that his beloved fish was no more. He anxiously wrung his hands together as he noticed the sullen looking brunette approaching with a small container of fish food. Zell slid in front of the fish tank and began to whistle.

"How suspicious _do_ you wanna look, chicken?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just tell him the fish is dead, idiot"

"He'll think _I _killed it!"

"Whatever moron"

"What're you guys doing? I hope you're not bickering again…" Squall approached them holding the fish food. "Move it."

Zell felt his heart beat hard in his chest as tiny beads of sweat began to form above his lip. "Y-yep. Sure thing!" he replied cheerfully. He proceeded to move but stopped abruptly. "O-ohhh shit my leg, got pins and needles! Ouch."

"Whatever" Squall shoved Zell out of the way with his free hand and then froze.

"U-um"

"…"

Squall stared at the fish tank in horror as his favourite fish floated upside down, bobbing slowly. He couldn't believe it, that fish had been there for him since he had joined garden. When no one else was there for him, Leviathan was. When he needed strength, Leviathan was there to listen, even when Squall never spoke, Leviathan knew. The two of them had a special connection. But now, there Leviathan was…bobbing upside down, lifeless. Squall slowly put the fish food down onto the side table next to the tank, his hand shaking slightly.

"What…did…you…guys...do?" Squall asked, balling up both fists.

Zell put both arms up in defence. "We didn't do any-"

"Zell killed your fish."

"WHAAAAT?" Zell spat, he watched the taller blonde attempt to hide his smirk.

"…"

The small hairs on the back of Zell's neck stood as he felt the chill from Squalls icy blue irises latch onto him. "D-dude! Seifer's lying! He's lying man, Leviathan was already like this when we got here!" Zell said walking backwards as Squall began to approach closer.

"…"

Zell whimpered as he felt his back bump the wall behind him, Squall slowly came closer; his expression looked calm but his eyes screamed vengeance. Squall stopped, half a meter away from the whimpering Zell. "Get the fuck out." The brunette spoke calmly.

"hehehe" Seifer chuckled sporting the biggest troll grin Zell had ever seen.

Squall whipped around to face Seifer "NOW!" he roared.

Both Zell and Seifer hurried out of the labs, shoving each other as they approached the doors.

Squall exhaled, walking over to the table where the fish tank was mounted on. He dragged a chair out, sat down and ran a hand through his chestnut coloured locks. _"Looks like I have no choice now..." _ He thought as he pulled his mobile phone out of his back pocket.

*brrrring brrring*

"Hello? What is it Squall?"

"Hey Quistis…remember the plan we said we'd never support regarding Zell and Seifer?"

"Plan? I don't remember any…..OH the PLAN!"

"Yes. That plan."

"What of it? You don't think that-"

"-Yes, the plan is going to put forward into motion from 0630 hours tomorrow"

"So soon? What changed your mind?"

"Leviathan is dead, Quistis. He's dead."

"Good Lord…"

"Yeah, I know. Alert the others, we'll discuss in the quad around 1900 hours."

"You could've just said 7pm, but okay."

"Shut up."

*bleep*

Tucking the phone back into his back pocket, Squall stared at his now dead bubble buddy. _"Maybe I was too harsh on Zell…no, no it had to be done. The plan will finally proceed, tomorrow morning."_ Squall took a soft tarp sheet from under the table and draped it over the fish tank and turned off the filter. The humming sound of trickling water from the filter stopped and the empty lab was now shrouded in silence. Squall left the labs heavy heartedly, although he'd never admit it, he was actually going to miss Leviathan.

Although Squall wasn't so sure about Seifer, Zell was his friend (annoying as he was) and while he did feel slightly guilty about initiating 'the plan', he now realized it was for the greater good. He only hoped the others were willing to help him with the dreaded mission that now loomed ahead…turning the worst of enemies…into the best of friends.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter-er-prologue, anyway please R&R and let me know what you think? Should I continue? Or not? I think my grammar isn't the best…my studies have always been focused on numbers rather than words…sorry about that ^^' Anyway please stick around and I'll see you in the next chapter…where the true plan shall be revealed! :DDDDDD**

**-Rinettoh**


	2. Chapter 1: The plan commences

**Camp: BFF**

**Bad boy Seifer and Boy Scout Zell have never been the best of friends, but when their constant bickering hits breaking point, Squall and the gang decide that drastic action must take place. With the rest as mediators, how will Zell and Seifer survive 'camp: BFF' the camp designed to turn foe to friend? Rated M for language.  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own FFVIII or anything related to FF in general, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics….I'd be making canons :D  
><strong> 

Chapter: 1: The plan commences! 

"And then we blow them to smithereens!"

"Okay. Um. Thanks for the input Selphie but I don't think that's necessary"

"No probs! Just puttin' it out there!"

"Woof"

"Yes. Yes okay Angelo, what else?"

"Woof woof! Arf!"

"That's….actually a great idea!"

*panting sound*

Squall ran a hand through his hair, going over the current notes he had collected from the rest of the group, concerning what to do with the two troublesome blondes. He now had a clear idea about what was going to happen and decided it was time to let the rest of them know. He had gathered Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa and Angelo (her dog) in the quad to discuss when and how they should go about settling Zell and Seifer's feuding once and for all. Squall stood up and cleared his throat.

"I gathered you guys all here to suggest…the plan."

Jaws hit the floor.

"A-Are you serious?" Irvine exclaimed, taking off his signature cowboy hat. "I thought that whole thing was like…._not_ serious..."

Squall nodded. "I'm serious. Dead Leviathan serious, to be exact." He tried to push the image of his dead fish out of his head.

Selphie and Rinoa exchanged glances. "Don't you think you're being too harsh Squall…?" Rinoa replied sympathetically. "I mean…yeah they're annoying but….the plan is just…" she trailed off, wrapping her arms around Angelo.

Squall shook his head and kneeled in front of his significant other and her dog. "Remember when you couldn't find your favourite white dress the other day?" He asked the now paranoid looking young woman.

"Yeah…?"

"Well the reason is because…" Squall leant over and whispered the rest in her ear. "..psst…dress…psst..moomba…psst..t-board…psst…"

"Th-that BASTARD!" Rinoa exclaimed in rage, Angelo flinched in surprise. "They're both going to pay! I loved that dress…" She sniffed.

Irvine cleared his throat. "Yes…but what have they ever done to m-"

"-Well you didn't hear this from me, but…" Quistis brushed her long flaxen tresses from over her shoulder.

"Well?"

"Well Seifer said that Selphie was as short as a stump and that you, Irvine looked like Michael Jackson." She replied quickly averting her gaze.

"WH-WH-WHAAAT?"

"I DO NOT LIKE….LOOK LIKE MI-MI-MI-MI….MJ!?"

"STUMPY!? STUMPY!?"

Irvine grabbed Selphie by her shoulders, shaking her slightly in sheer panic. "B-babe! Do I look like MJ to you? DO I?" he exclaimed.

"Of course NOT" Selphie declared defiantly. "What about me! Do I look…stumpy?" Her bottom lip jutted out, quivering like she was on the verge of tears.

"LIKE….NEVER!" Irvine spat. "FUCK THOSE GUYS!"

"YEAH!"

Squall and Quistis both nodded to one another in silent agreement. Quistis pulled her laptop out from her satchel and lifted the lid. Immediately a detailed plan sprang open, around 6 pages long. The title of the document was titled "Friendship Rehabilitation" Quistis gestured to the others to come closer to the screen. "This is a basic outline of what's going to happen…I was hoping we could go over it and make it possible by next week, on Tuesday specifically." She explained.

"Tuesday..? What's significant about Tuesday?" Rinoa asked.

"For SeeD personnel that's when we start our end of year holidays." Quistis replied. "Plenty of time to carry out what we need to carry out to get these guys to sort out their differences. I already have the perfect place booked out, so accommodation is already covered."

"Wow Quistis, you're so efficient!" Rinoa replied enthusiastically. "So what place did you book for the rehab? Aren't places around this time really expensive to book?"

"Not to worry, I got the place for a real steal! It's not a huge place but it's perfect for what we're trying to accomplish." Quistis replied, almost bragging. "It's on the island closest to hell by the way."

"…."

"…."

"I-I see…."

"…yay?"

"Well…no wonder you got it for a steal…" Squall said dryly. "Who the hell plans holidays to visit the island closest to hell anyway?"

"We do, apparently" Quistis replied. "Anyway let's go over the plan." 

Quistis and the others discussed the rehabilitation plan for hours until late into the night. They had decided that the plan would commence in exactly 3 days from tonight. Quistis would head over the next day with a few other SeeDs to set things up and return on the day with the Ragnarock to transport the victims-err-patients to their holiday destination. Meanwhile Selphie and Rinoa would convince Zell's mother and Seifer's friends that the gang were going on a surprised holiday. Irvine and Squall would both try convincing Zell and Seifer that they had won an awesome holiday and 'help' them onto the Ragnarock on the day as well. In Squall's eyes it was foolproof, or so he hoped.

*************** [The big Day] *****************

Birds chirped in the early morning even though the sun had barely risen and darkness still blanketed the garden. The boisterous blonde had already awoken from his slumber, excited for the day ahead. He hadn't slept a wink, but he didn't feel the slightest bit tired as he grabbed his bags and luggage and moved them towards his door. According to Irvine, he had won a ski trip in the snowy Vienne Mountains of Trabia. When asked how he had won, Irvine mentioned the hotdog eating contest he had won a few weeks back. Zell had thought the chance to eat tons of hotdogs was the prize but apparently not, this was a huge surprise for him. Zell loved T-boarding around Balamb but nothing beat real skiing, he began air boxing in his room to contain his anticipation.

*knock knock*

"Yo! Come in!"

A tired-looking Irvine trudged into the excited blonde's room. Irvine was so tired he didn't even bother to wear his signature cowboy hat; his hair was still tousled from bed and tied hastily into a ponytail. How Zell managed to store so much energy, the sharpshooter would never understand.

"So…like…*yawn*…you ready to go?" Irvine asked, yawning half way through his sentences.

"um DUH! I am SO ready!" Zell exclaimed punching the air. "Let's goooooooooo!"

Irvine felt bad for the poor guy; he didn't want to be there when Zell's dreams of skiing in the mountains were shattered. The guy might actually start crying.

"Alright…let's go." Irvine replied sleepily, helping Zell with one of his bags.

Leaving the garden, Zell entered the Ragnarock and noticed that the ship was pretty crowded; everyone else was there…even Seifer much to his dissatisfaction, he only hoped the asshole wouldn't ruin _his_ holiday. As the Ragnarock took off he walked over to the taller blonde as he was the only other person that was down in the ship foyer for some reason. He eyed Seifer's bags and noticed weird gear like tackle boxes and fishing rods.

"Dude what's with the fishing stuff?" Zell asked smugly. "Don't tell me you're gonna be fishing in the ice? Can't you ski? Hahaha"

Seifer turned and flashed him an irritated yet confused look. "What the fuck are you talking about? Why the hell would it be snowing in FH?" he barked.

Zell blinked, now he was confused. "Errrr we aren't going to FH, dumbass! We're going to Trabia! How did you get _that_ mixed up?" Zell snapped back.

Seifer got up and eyed the shorter man. Squall had specifically told him that they were going to Fisherman's Horizon for a fishing holiday, how the hell was the dumb chicken spouting something completely different? He crossed his arms and leant against the foyer window, something felt weird.

"Well maybe they're making two stops, retard."

"Doubt it."

"And why's that?"

"Because we passed FH ages ago."

"Wait…what!?"

Seifer spun around and looked out the foyer window, it was impossible to see properly with all the clouds flurrying past, especially at the high speed the Ragnarock was flying at. He squinted against the glass as the Ragnarock lowered altitude and noticed that surely they were now flying above land….were they above…Timber?

"What. The. Fuck."

Zell smugly grinned in all his know-it-allism. "Told ya so, biiiiieeetttcchh"

Seifer walked over the martial artist, grabbed his jacket collar and dragged him over to the window. "H-HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN! LET GO, DICKHEAD!" Zell barked as Seifer did so. When Seifer did let Zell go he promptly shoved the taller male away. "WHAT?"

"Look out the window, dipshit!" Seifer spat. "If we're skiing in Trabia then why are we over Timber right now!?"

"…"

"…"

"Cos! We're taking a longer route DUUUHHHH"

"Oh Hyne…this guy is fucking clueless…"

"Whatcha say, you motherfucker?"

"I'll show YOU, you little bitch!"

"GRAAGHH-"

"HNNNGH"

"UGHH"

Rinoa shifted weight from one foot to the other. "I think they're fighting down there." She mumbled, tired. "Someone should go help down there."

"Yeah….*yawn* someone should."

"Woof"

"Yeah…"

"Oh fine…I'll go"

Rinoa decided she'd clear the air down there; she was used to waking up early and had woken up 10% less grumpy than the rest of her friends. As she took the elevator down, the sound of insults flying, grunting and clattering of gear grew louder. The young raven haired woman sighed; maybe she should've brought Quistis down with her.

"Um guys what're you do-"

"YOU"

"eeeek!"

The once orderly foyer area was now a mess with cards, fishing equipment and winter clothing strewn all over the floor and seats. The stacked luggage had fallen over and the two males were in the middle of it all, throwing punches and gear at each other. Rinoa reaffirmed the fact that these two needed this camp once again in her head.

Seifer threw an accusing finger her way. "Where the HELL are we really going?" he shouted. "WHY am I not fishing right now?"

"Well…you see…"

"Hey Rin! What's going on? We're just taking the long way to Trabia, right?" Zell asked with bright eyes.

"Sorry Zell…"

"WHA-"

"We're heeeeeeeerreeee" Selphie's voice echoed from above.

It hadn't even been 20 minutes and the Ragnarock had already reached its destination, the foyer vibrated as the airship began to descend, a loud hiss rang throughout the corridor as the airship burned the last remnants of fuel for a softer landing. Warm air rushed into the foyer as the doors of the airship opened slowly, bright sunlight quickly flooded in as the doors fully opened and the ship landed.

As the warm air grew intensely warmer Zell came to the sudden realization that they probably were not in the snowy Alps of Trabia right now. The warm humid breeze blew flecks of sand near the entrance of the ship and the wailing and roaring of monsters could be heard from the far distance. Feint vibrations could be felt from the floor as nearby Hexadragons plodded around in the distance.

"Um…." Zell began, mouth dry. "Are we on the Island closest to Heaven…or Hell?"

"Only Hell has Hexadragons….dipshit" Seifer slowly replied.

"How do you know-"

"-If you look that way you can see one taking a dump over there."

"Oh. I see."

The elevator hummed as the rest of the group headed down into the foyer. Squall almost felt bad when he witnessed the once enthusiastic Zell standing frozen in place, the life sucked right out of him. Squall reminded himself that this was all for the greater good.

Seifer whirled around and began to approach sullen looking brunette. His once arrogant default facial expression was now a deeply pissed off looking one.

"What is this shit, asshole? You told me I was going fishing!" Seifer growled.

"I…I thought I was gonna go…skiing…go skiing.." Zell weakly echoed from behind.

"And you _are_…once we finish this one exercise." Quistis declared walking towards the entrance, gesturing everyone else to follow.

"Bullshit…." Seifer said, not moving.

By now everyone was at the entrance, except Seifer. The tall blonde male had his arms crossed over his chest and was adamant on not budging.

Quistis sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "Look, Seifer…" She said slowly. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way…"

Seifer shook his head with the stubbornness of a child. "How about no way, bitch!" he replied.

"Fine!" Quistis responded, fuming. "I wonder what we should do with _this_?" Quistis reached down next to one of the many storage crates and brandished the one item of Seifers that no one dared to touch. His sacred gunblade, Hyperion. Even Squall couldn't help but gasp at Quistis's sheer act of bravery in touching that thing.

"OI!" Seifer roared. "DON'T touch that!"

Quistis smirked. "Come over here and get it then."

As Seifer ran over to rescue his beloved weapon, he suddenly felt something spring toward him from the shadows.

"Now, Angelo!" Rinoa shouted.

Seifer felt himself loose balance as Angelo leaped onto him, knocking him onto the floor. He heard a distinct clicking sound like a lock snapping into place. When he opened his eyes the first thing he came face to face with was the glint of metal around his wrist and the absolutely terrified looking Zell close-by. Seifer stared in shock. He couldn't believe it; he had been handcuffed to Zell…by a dog.

"Goooood boy, Angelo!" Rinoa cooed at Angelo, ruffling his fur.

"Heeeeeeeeey, what gives!?" Zell snapped. "Isn't this a bit much?"

Seifer yanked at the handcuffs. "What is this shit!?" He spat. "What the hell are you guys doing? Are you crazy?"

Squall glanced around sheepishly, even he began to think this was turning out to be a ridiculous way to start the plan off, but whatever Quistis's idea with the handcuffs was….it was working. The pissed off Seifer dragged the now apathetic Zell off the airship as Quistis lured him away from the Ragnarock with the gunblade as bait. If they kept this up, getting to two of them to the campgrounds would be easy. Keeping them there…was probably going to be the hard part.

**A/N: To anyone who's actually reading this, I'm sorry I took so long to upload another chapter! ." I really wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but a whole lot of terrible things happened this year which kind of put me off writing. I promise that my next chapter will not take as long! Please R&R to let me know what you think! This chapter wasn't that funny, but the next ones hopefully will be. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Attached

**Camp: BFF**

**Bad boy Seifer and Boy Scout Zell have never been the best of friends, but when their constant bickering hits breaking point, Squall and the gang decide that drastic action must take place. With the rest as mediators, how will Zell and Seifer survive 'camp: BFF' the camp designed to turn foe to friend? Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own FFVIII or anything related to FF in general, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics….I'd be making canons :D**

Chapter 2: Attached

"I'm tired…."

"Shut up, chicken…"

"Can't we rest now..?"

"I said shut up chicken dick! We can rest when I get my goddamn gunblade back!"

"hmph"

"Heeeeeeeeey!" The always-energetic brunette who had run up ahead returned waving her arms up and down excitedly. "I can see the camp! It's up ahead! Whooohooo"

"Ssselphie!" Squall hissed.

Wha-Oh! Whoopse hehe" She mumbled sheepishly.

Seifer stopped dead in his tracks. "Camp? CAMP? You said it was _one_ exercise!" He snapped.

Quistis folded her arms in annoyance. "It _is_ only _one_ exercise" She replied. "But the sun rises and sets a lot faster on this island than it does in Balamb, and the longer you take to comply the longer this is going to take for you two, and if that means staying for a few days in this hell hole then so be it!"

"Grrrrrrrr"

Quistis scoffed. "You can growl all you want but that's not going to change my mind." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead temple…she felt the onset of a headache coming on.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR"

"Ummmm Quistis-"

"Oh shutup, I'm getting a headache because of you guys!" She snapped, her eyes still shut as she massaged the throbbing temple.

"Yo Quistis, behind you!"

"Turn around and gimme my Hyperion you dumb broad!"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR"

"For Hynes sake! Turn around Quists!" Irvine squealed.

"hm?" Quistis spun around; and was now face to face with the burning jade eyes of a large and rather angry looking T-Rexaur. "A-AHHH!" She dropped the Hyperion in shock.

"OI!" Seifer spat. "If you scratch that-"

"I think we have bigger things to worry about…" Squall said, bearing his own gunblade, its turquoise light gleaming brightly, it stung Seifers eyes every time he glimpsed at it.

"Quistis! Watch out!" Rinoa yelled, she glowed faintly as she casted a dark spell that shot right at the dino monster's eyes. "BLIND!"

"RRAAAAWWWWRRR!" The T-Rexaur wailed as it tried to get the black goo out of its eyes, its small arms waving frantically, its head shaking from side to side.

Dragging the shorter blonde, Seifer dived grabbing his beloved gunblade. "Hah! Mine at last!" he remarked triumphantly.

"DUDE watch out!" Zell shrieked, yanking the taller blonde's collar down, narrowly missing a swish from the blinded T-Raur's huge jagged tail. Seifer stared at Zell incredulously, had Zell actually saved him just now? And why would he do that…? The tattooed male tugged Seifer onto the floor with the hand cuffs. "Crawl this way! Hurry!" he hurriedly murmured. Seifer rolled his eyes at the thought of following orders from the lively SeeD but decided to comply once he felt the ground vibrate as the T-Rexuar approached.

"Heeey Rinoa!" Irvine yelled running over towards Rinoa as Squall lured the T-Rexaur away from the handcuffed pair.

"What is it Irvine?" Rinoa replied, glowing once again in preparation for a powerful spell.

"If you can hit that T-Rexaur with a strong enough blizzard spell, I think that'll give me enough time to land a head shot on the guy….can you like…manage that?" Irvine asked, reloading his gun.

Rinoa nodded. "O-Okay I'll try!" She gestured to her fluffy canine companion to get behind her as she prepared the spell. Irvine also got into position to take the shot.

"Hurry UP man! You're so SLOW" Zell grumbled as the two of them scrambled to take shelter behind one of the many boulders strewn out across the arid field. "Shut up, dickhead!" Seifer snapped. "I'd like to see you try crawling while holding onto a weapon, retard-"

"-BLIZZAGA!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRR"

*KA CHAKACHAKAKA*

"Hurry the fuck up Seifer!"

"I SAID I'm TRYING you-"

*DOONK*

"…."

"Hey dude, you okay?"

"…."

"Uhhhh….."

"Way to go, Rinoa!" Selphie cheered running over to hug her friend.

"Arf! Arf! Awoooo" Angelo barked in unison with Selphie, jumping excitedly.

Sheathing his gunblade, Squall walked over to the raven haired woman and rested a hand onto her shoulder. "You're getting even better Rinoa" He murmured softly. Rinoa felt her face grow warm as she smiled to herself. "Thanks you guys!"

Standing a few meters away, Irvine pouted. "Um guuuys what about me? I like…did the finishing blow!" He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Oh I forgot! Um you did good Irvy!"

"Thanks Irvine"

Irvine took his signature cowboy hat off and began fanning himself with it. It was damn hot on this island. "Hmph. Can we get going now? I'm like dying in this heat. Where's Zell and Seifer?" He asked in an irritable tone as he began making his way towards the boulder Zell and Seifer were sheltering near. However once the cowboy approached the boulder he paused and stared back at the others dryly. "Uhhhhh guys…?"

As the others made their way to the boulder, an exasperated looking Zell was furiously trying to smack the consciousness back into the now passed out Seifer. He did not seem to be yielding any positive results.

Squall resisted the urge to facepalm as he tried to access the situation at hand. "Zell. What did you do to Seifer?" the brunette asked.

Zell stopped smacking the unconscious Seifer and looked up at the others with large quivering eyes. "G-guys I think Seifer is dead."

Selphie dropped her Shinobu.

"Look, I didn't kill him though, OKAY?" Zell barked, shaking the totally-not-dead Seifer. "All of a sudden this ice chunk flew outta the T-Rexaur and whacked the guy in the head and now…he's dead!" Zell spoke as if it were the will of the gods.

Rinoa giggled nervously. "hehehe whoopse…."

Squall shook his head helping the slightly traumatized looking Zell up to his feet. "He's not dead Zell, but you're going to have to drag him to the campsite now"

"What a disappointment…these two are going to need more bonding exercises than I thought…" Quistis remarked emerging from the distance. As soon as the T-Rexaur appeared she had seemed to have vanished.

"Quistis…where were you?" Squall asked, genuinely curious as to what she was up to during the scuffle with the dino monster.

Quistsis sighed. "I thought it was obvious?" She remarked, flicking her long flaxen locks over her shoulder. "I was monitoring the battle from a distance…and I've got to say…Zell and Seifer have a lot of work that needs to be done."

The others stared back at her, dumfounded. Zell glanced around at the others suspiciously and then back at Quistis. "Whaaaa…?"

Whipping out a clipboard, Quistsis seemed to now be scribbling down something as she explained herself. "I'm sorry to say this Zell but you and Seifer failed the first exercise….I honestly thought when encountering a life-threatening danger…in this case the T-Rexaur…the two of you would sort out your differences and rise to the occasion to accomplish your goal of killing the beast…but even then you guys were still at each other's throats….seems I have to try a different approach with the next exercise…" She sighed, tucking the clipboard into her side bag and bending over to retrieve Seifer's Hyperion. "Is it getting really hot now or is it just me? Let's go the camping grounds now"

Zell's mouth hung open as the others awkwardly trudged passed the confused (and now rather scared) blonde male. He wondered what he had gotten himself into…or rather what type of situation he was now forced into. He looked down at the unconscious Seifer; a bluish bruise was now evidently showing on a protruding bump that seemed to be sprouting comedically from the tall male's forehead. A smirk appeared across the tattooed blonde's face. "_bwahaha he looks like a dumbass."_

Dragging Seifer along for less than a few minutes of walking, the campsite already came into view. It was situated inside a crater, and was surprising pretty big considering the small amount of money Quistsis deposited for the place….then again…most people probably wouldn't be looking at the island closest to hell as a holiday destination anyway with all the monsters and death and stuff.

The closer they got to the campsite, the less shit the campsite looked even more. Zell wasn't sure if it was because there seemed to be a swimming pool and T-board park or whether he was just so tired, hungry and afraid almost any sort of accommodation would have looked good right about now. His stomach rumbled as he trudged on. He wondered how long it would be before he would ever taste Balamb gardens famous hotdogs again or play triple triad with his mom in Balamb or stalk that cute library girl with the pigtail. He let out a deep sigh.

Quistis turned around to face Zell, her expression softened a bit. "Cheer up Zell; we're having hotdogs for dinner, just for you!" she said.

Zell scoffed "Hotdogs aren't the same as the ones from garden…."

"But they are the ones from garden; I had a whole batch delivered from garden this morning." Quistis replied. "I even brought along your favourite special _ketchup_" she added.

Zell stopped in his tracks. "Get. Out."

"I'm not kidding Zell." Quistis replied, as they headed to the main entrance of the campsite.

"AWWWW YEEEAHHHH BITCHESSS" Zell jumped up, jolting the previously unconscious Seifer awake.

"grrrraahhh…."

"Huh? Did anyone hear that?"

"GRRRAAAAHHHHHHH"

"AWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Hyneus Christ Zell! You woke up like ten other freaking monsters!"

Squall groaned, it was going to be a long, long day.

**A/N: I'm sorry again for the long wait (; _ ;) This past month was pretty sucky since I've had the flu for the first time in 10 years and being busy with University assignments hasn't helped either…gah! My last exam is in a few days and then I'll have the holidays to update faster! Whooo! Please R&R to let me know what you think. Thanks! =]**

**P.S: I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors present, It's 2am right now and I'm sleepy xD**

**-Rinettoh**


End file.
